icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2001–02 Washington Capitals season
The was the team's twenty-eighth season of play. The team finished second in the Southeast, but ninth-overall in the Eastern Conference to miss the playoffs. Offseason Regular season Final standings Game log Playoffs Player stats Regular season ;Scoring ;Goaltending Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; +/- = Plus/Minus; PIM = Penalty Minutes; PPG=Power-play goals; SHG=Short-handed goals; GWG=Game-winning goals MIN=Minutes played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T/OT = Ties/Overtime Losses; GA = Goals Against; GAA = Goals Against Average; SO = Shutouts; SA=Shots Against; SV=Shots saved; SV% = Save Percentage; Awards and records Transactions Roster Forwards Name Birthday Position Height Weight Birthplace Aulin, Jared 15 March, 1982 Center 5' 11" 190 lbs Calgary, Alberta Cassels, Andrew 23 July, 1969 Center 6' 1" 185 lbs Bramalea, Ontario Clark, Chris 8 March, 1976 Right Wing 6' 0" 205 lbs South Windsor, CT Fehr, Eric 7 Sept., 1985 Right Wing 6' 2" 185 lbs Winkler, Manitoba Fleischmann, Tomas 16 May, 1984 Left Wing 6' 0" 192 lbs Koprivinive, Czech Rep. Fussey, Owen 2 April, 1983 Right Wing 6' 1" 195 lbs Winnipeg, Manitoba Gordon, Boyd 19 October, 1983 Right Wing 6' 0" 195 lbs Unity, Saskatchewan Halpern, Jeff 3 May, 1976 Center 5' 10" 200 lbs Potomac, MD Johansson, Jonas 18 March, 1984 Right Wing 6' 2" 192 lbs Jonkoping, Sweden Klepis, Jakub 5 June, 1985 Center 6' 1" 210 lbs Prague, Czech Rep. Laich, Brooks 23 June, 1983 Center 6' 2" 204 lbs Wawota, Saskatchewan Mink, Graham 21 May, 1979 Center 6' 3" 220 lbs Stowe, VT Ovechkin, Alexander 17 Sept, 1985 Left Wing 6' 2" 212 lbs Moscow, Russia Peat, Stephen 10 March, 1980 Right Wing 6' 1" 220 lbs Princeton, BC Pettinger, Matt 22 October, 1980 Left Wing 6' 1" 200 lbs Victoria, BC Semin, Alexander 3 March, 1984 Left Wing 6' 0" 183 lbs Krasnoyarsk, Russia Sutherby, Brian 1 March, 1982 Center 6' 3" 210 lbs Edmonton, Alberta Willsie, Brian 13 June, 1977 Right Wing 6' 1" 195 lbs London, Ontario Zubrus, Dainius 16 June, 1978 RW/C 6' 4" 227 lbs Elektrenai, Lithuania Defensemen Biron, Mathieu 29 April, 1980 Defense 6' 5" 220 lbs Lac-St-Charles, Quebec Boumedienne, Josef 12 January, 1978 Defense 6' 1" 200 lbs Stockholm, Sweden Cutta, Jakub 29 Dec., 1981 Defense 6' 3" 220 lbs Jablonec, Czech Rep. Eminger, Steve 31 Oct., 1983 Defense 6' 2" 200 lbs Toronto, Ontario Majesky, Ivan 2 Sept., 1976 Defense 6' 5" 230 lbs Banska Bystrica, Czech Morrissonn, Shaone 23 Dec., 1982 Defense 6' 3" 205 lbs Vancouver, BC Muir, Bryan 8 June, 1973 Defense 6' 4" 220 lbs Winnipeg, Manitoba Witt, Brendan 20 Feb, 1975 Defense 6' 2" 224 lbs Humbolt, Saskatchewan Yonkman, Nolan 1 April, 1981 Defense 6' 6" 235 lbs Punnichy, Saskatchewan Zinger, Dwayne 5 July, 1976 Defense 6' 4" 225 lbs Coronation, Alberta Goaltenders Daigneault, Maxime 23 Jan, 1984 Goalie 6' 2" 202 lbs St. Jacques-le-Mineur, PQ Kolzig, Olaf 6 April, 1970 Goalie 6' 4" 225 lbs Johannesburg, South Africa Mueller, Robert 25 June, 1980 Goalie 5' 7" 163 lbs Rosenheim, Germany Ouellet, Maxime 17 June, 1981 Goalie 6' 2" 195 lbs Beauport, Quebec Stana, Rastislav 10 Jan, 1980 Goalie 6' 2" 181 lbs Kosice, Slovakia See also *2001–02 NHL season References * External links Category:Washington Capitals seasons Category:2001 in hockey Category:2002 in hockey